


心脏搭桥手术的术后护理

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 四战升天土和终结之谷被捅刀斑，继续同流合污的奇怪ooc故事。





	1. Chapter 1

月亮被厚厚的云层遮住了大半，只漏出一丝疏如残雪的冷光。

暴雨冲刷着这片无月的战场，空气中满是令人不悦的雨水味道。这条峡谷片刻前还是平缓的河流，但此刻像被刀削斧凿般劈出了一个恐怖的落差，上流的河水暂时被碎石堵住了，不过从石头被河水拍打挪动的刺耳挤压声中也可以想见，过得几日这里会变成多壮观的一条瀑布。

千手柱间屏住了气息。在这场持续了三天的大战里，他已经耗费了太多力量治愈自己，以至于这么一个微小的动作如今做起来都很困难。他听到宇智波斑在和他的木遁分身说话，但是他太过疲惫了，并不能听清楚。他心里知道斑实在是喜怒无常难以捉摸，这一刻的停手并不能说明什么，击败了自己之后，斑一定会去毁灭木叶。为了保护刚刚走上正轨的村子，他必须杀了斑。

他绕到了斑的身后。

斑不说话了。柱间担心他是否察觉到了自己，毫不犹豫地一刀刺出。

斑在那一瞬间僵硬了一下，柱间很清楚他这个弱点。他绝对躲不开这一刀。

也在那一瞬间，柱间面前的空气突然扭曲了。一个诡异的查克拉漩涡凭空出现，带偏了他的剑势。他已经尽力稳住双手，但刀锋入肉的一瞬间他还是知道不好——略微有点偏了。柱间知道自己大意了，没想到斑还留有后手。他本想旋转刀柄扩大创口以确保斑的死亡，但这股突如其来的查克拉漩涡来得快走得更快，他刚将刀身转过一个小角度，斑就已经被卷入其中不见了踪影。

斑的血甚至没来得及顺着刀上血槽流到他的手上。

I

宇智波带土站在神威空间的一处高台上，满头雾水地看着远处底下凭空冒出来的一个人影。几天前他于第四次忍界大战借辉夜姬之手自戕身亡，走过一段净土，再醒来时就到了这个时代。他反复确认之后接受了自己回溯了时间的现实，一时间也想不出什么好办法，只好不厌其烦地试验神威的功能，想要知道能否把时间的能力化为己用。

现在时间功能没有试出来先不说，怎么还莫名其妙多了一个人进来？

带土从高台上跳下来。光线昏暗，只能分辨出那人背对着他侧倒在地上，胸口被一把长刀穿着，活像条穿好了准备上架的烤鱼。他看那刀上血槽里漏出的涓涓细流在地上滴成了一大滩红印，估摸着这是一具新死的尸体。带土不愿让来路不明的尸体倒在神威空间里，上前想把那人抱起来，准备把他带出去扔了。

他抓住那人的肩膀，不经意瞥见了那人长发后的脸。带土的手一抖——这薄情寡义的面孔，怎么看怎么熟悉。

一时间带土僵在原地，竟比那具还在勉强喘气的濒死人体更像个死物。

好半天他才收拾好奔涌而出的情绪，若有所思地看了一眼斑胸口冒出的刀尖。这大约是终结之谷时的斑了。伤口距离心脏有点偏差，恐怕是他时空间能力的失控导致初代柱间的必杀招落空了。他又看了看旁边一个更低的台子上散落的长柄镰刀和团扇，确定了猜想。

带土转回来，低垂着眼睛看他。这是斑，别看他现在闭着眼睛人事不知，柔弱无害的样子，等他醒了，移植了细胞，开了轮回眼，救了自己，利用自己……

带土的手已经不自觉攀上去扼住了斑的咽喉。

他还没开始用力，斑就因为胸口插着的刀颤抖起来，微弱地摇了下头，无意识地呻吟了一声。那声音让人想到被毒箭折磨着的什么野生动物。

带土立马像被烫到一样放开了手。

斑的眼珠在眼皮下面乱转，喉头滚动，咳出一口鲜血，气息更弱了。

带土专注地看着斑。此时尚且年轻的斑面色灰败，出气多进气少，眼看着就要不行了。带土知道他设置了伊邪那岐，并不在意。只是有一条，若让他伊邪那岐，要再找到他就很费事了，带土还是倾向于先把他控制住。而要控制住他的动向，现在就不能让他死了。带土想了一会儿，觉得非常合理，斑好歹也是先救了自己，自己恩怨分明，也应当先救斑，两不相欠后再报复他。

既已决定，带土不再犹豫，拔出了斑胸口的长刀。伤口横截面比他想象的大，拔刀过程因此容易了不少。拔出刀以后，斑的胸口嘴角顿时一起喷血，痛苦地咳嗽了起来。带土不是医疗忍者，没办法拿查克拉止血，只好撕下斑的衣服给他草草包扎了下。勉强止住胸口伤处的出血以后，他换了个姿势抱起斑，防止斑被自己咳出来的血呛死，然后带着斑离开了这个空间。

他直奔神无毗桥的地洞。

这里竟依稀已是熟悉的样子，石台石椅一应俱全，一大片衣服和武器挂在高高的墙上，想必是斑在约战终结谷之前就已经把家当都搬了过来。带土急着找个地方把斑放下来，随手使了个木遁造了张床，又扯过堆在椅子上的几张毯子铺上去，斑忽然在他怀里动了动，脸贴上了他的胸口。带土低头看他没有生气的侧脸和被雨打湿的鬓发，斑像是也感应到了什么，竟是回光返照一般，突然睁开了眼睛。

四目相对。

由于带土的干预，斑的两只眼睛都还完好，这会儿那双如寒星的黑眼睛正安静地瞧着带土，好像还没回过神来。这一眼看得时间仿佛凝滞在此刻。带土被这目光蛊惑，低下头在那两片惨白冰冷的嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下。

……

他余光看见斑瞪大了眼睛，这才反应过来自己干了什么，登时脸一沉，两手一松，把斑放到刚铺好的床上。斑叱咤风云了这么些年，可能还是头一回这样被人轻薄，偏他此刻还动弹不得，带土松开他以后他仍然在难以置信地瞪带土。

带土也无法解释自己刚才的行为，索性不去想它。他把手指伸进斑嘴里压着他的舌头，言简意赅道：“吐。”

话音刚落就被斑咬了。

还好斑重伤之下咬合力大幅度下降，那点力度不比还没长牙的猫更大。带土无视了手指上那圈红印，继续去压斑的舌根。斑见这招没用，情急之下又想用舌头把带土的手指推出去。带土无视了斑软绵绵的舌头，手指又坚定地向里面推进了一截。他看出斑脸色变了，知道自己实在表现得像个劫色又劫财的恶棍，但也懒得和斑分说明白，说自己不是想抢那块柱间肉。他一边折磨斑的喉咙，一边阴暗地想，斑这下可真是走投无路，算来算去也没算到自己会从几十年后来截胡啊。本来斑肯定觉得只要牺牲一只眼睛就好，可自己一来，他立刻就字面意义上求死不能了。

最后斑还是没拗得过本能，眼眶红红地吐出了那块肉，同时吐出来的还有一小滩血。看上去他已经差不多要把血都吐完了。他已经不再凶恶地瞪带土了，身体还在因为本能而微微抽搐，甚至鼻尖都有点发红，目光却变得漠然，带土知道那是“你等着吧，我死了复活后就要你好看”的意思，也不以为意，自去把那块肉洗净，顺便也洗掉满手血污。

他拿着肉回来的时候差点以为斑已经死了——这人衣衫破烂、眼神散乱地躺在床上一动不动，带土在他脖子上摸了半天才确定他还有脉。他情知不能再耽搁，立刻拆开斑胸口的包扎，把那块肉按上了斑的伤口。

效果立竿见影——斑呼吸困难，彻底晕死了过去。

带土有点忐忑地给他缝合好，完成了移植。


	2. Chapter 2

II

斑再次醒过来的时候，带土正坐在他床边，往他干裂的嘴唇上滴水。他显然没料到还会看见带土，登时倒抽了一口气。带土立刻把水杯拿远，防止他被呛死，惊讶道：“你醒了？”

斑的表情有点茫然。带土见他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，似乎是在确认自己两只眼睛是否都还能看见，又深呼吸了几下，好像在检查自己的伤势，最后不可置信地勉强低头，看见胸口已经被移植好了细胞。

然后他躺回去，目光怪异地重新审视带土。带土被他看得不明所以：“喝水吗？”

斑用力眨了一下眼，带土神奇地看懂了，知道这是代替点头，便将水杯凑过去，慢慢喂他喝水。他看起来吞咽得很吃力，喝完一小杯水就用了好长时间。有水顺着他的嘴角汇成细流流下，带土很自然地伸出大拇指抹去了水珠。斑的目光渐渐恢复了焦距，那双眼睛一直盯着带土。

带土不解地看回去。想了一会儿才道：“你再睡一会儿吧。排异反应不知道什么时候开始，等开始了你想睡也睡不了了。”

但斑是什么人，会听他的话才有鬼了，所以非但没有乖乖睡觉，反而打起精神用气声开口说话了：“你知道的挺多。”

带土死过一次，懒得再撒什么谎，直接道自己是后世的宇智波，未来死了以后过来的。

斑愣了一会儿之后，竟也没有反驳，只是又瞧了瞧带土的脸，声音微弱道：“怎么这么年轻就死了？”

带土不可遏制地笑出了声：“你这样待我，难道还指望我活得长么？”

“……”斑看他的眼神更怪异了。带土以为他这是不相信的意思，干脆长话短说，把自己和斑的交集对斑说了个干净，末了加上一句：“有恩报恩，有仇报仇。我现在救你，只是还你当初一点人情。反正你轮回眼到老才能开，在那之前你也未必是我双神威对手，等你伤好了我就杀你。”

他听着斑的呼吸渐渐急促起来，知道这几十年的信息量即使是对斑来说也太大了，正要好心重申斑伤好之前自己绝不偷袭，突然发现斑整个人都在颤抖。他愣了一下，扒开斑胸前盖着的毯子，看见那块移植上去的细胞已经大部分变成了乳白色的胶状物，和斑本身的肌肉组织接触的边缘则因为充血而显出刺目的红。

真正的危险期这才开始。

……

带土之前为了方便移植，把斑的上衣脱了，此时斑胸口的毯子被掀开，赤裸的皮肤一下子暴露在了地下阴冷的空气中。他打了个寒颤。

带土的手在伤口附近徘徊。斑不适地想躲开，苦于没有足够的力气，只小幅度地侧了一下身。

带土本来在试斑伤处周围的体表温度，斑一动，带土的手就滑过了他的胸口，他立刻移开视线不看带土。可能是排异疼痛的缘故，他的脸色有病态的潮红。带土本来没什么，这下也觉得气氛有点奇怪，收回了手说：“我这还有点消炎药，给你敷上。”

他目不斜视地换药。可是斑的伤口位置太尴尬了，他的手指总是不时扫到不该碰的地方。

斑没吭声，带土扫了他一眼，看见他绷得紧紧的下颌线条。他敷好药，没话找话说道：“好一点没有？”看到斑的手套还没除下来，自己替他闷得慌，捉住他的手给他脱手套。斑的手颤动了一下，转过来搭在他手心，倒也随他去了。带土顿了顿，又帮他除去了鞋袜。

斑这个样子委实难得一见。那双平时能取人性命的红眼睛闭上了，只能气声说话，回握住带土的手时力气也很微弱。带土看着看着就不自觉叹气：“我知道你原本的计划是伊邪那岐，虽然耗费一只眼睛，却也会回到一个更好一点的状态再移植。但是既然没有当场死，那就富贵险中求吧……而且现在肉已经用掉了，你再死就白忙活了。忍着吧。”

斑闻言掀起眼皮，冷冷地瞟了他一眼。带土觉得这是“这还用你说”的意思。他耸耸肩，礼貌性质地又问了一句：“还有什么要我做的没？”

他指望斑叫他滚一边去，他好乐得清闲，没想到斑沉思片刻，竟开口了：“再说说以后的事。”

带土嗤笑道：“你多大了？还要听我念睡前故事不成？”

斑漫不经心道：“你念吧，我听着。”

带土被他搞得没有脾气，头疼道：“你还要听什么？第四次忍界大战，刚刚跟你说过了，你最后是……”

斑打断他：“说说之前十几年吧。”

带土惊讶道：“有什么好说的？我没有轮回眼，万花筒能力也不是你那样移山填海的作风，更适合阴人，所以才布了十几年的局，你根本不需要听这些……”

他的话又被打断了——斑被新一波的排异反应痛得松开了带土的手，在床板上抓出了很大一声响动。带土听得牙酸：“你还是抓我吧。”他拉着斑的手放到自己胳膊上。结果斑反而不抓了，力道很轻地扣着他的手腕。

他的黑眼睛湿漉漉地望着带土。

……带土投降了，他心说斑要听未来的事那就给他讲吧，反正讲了自己也不会有什么损失。他咳了一声，很伤脑筋地道：“总之就是，我去抓尾兽，抓回来塞进外道魔像里，外道魔像是什么呢，就是你开了轮回眼以后召唤出来的十尾空壳……”

斑居然听得很认真，虽然由于伤痛，眼睛又闭上了，但是带土讲完一句他的手指就会在带土手腕上轻叩一下，示意自己在听。

“为了抓尾兽，我让长门和小南招募了更多的人进‘晓’，”带土讲着讲着也渐渐伤感，“……我对‘晓’的他们不好……因为已经不在的同伴，而敷衍对待现存的同伴，不久之后，就谁也不在了……”

他感觉到斑的手指轻轻滑过自己的手背，不知道这算不算是安慰，一时间心情更复杂了。

“反正，那十几年，我有点不像我自己了。因为你……我……我一直能感觉到，你就在我的内部深处……”

斑倏然睁开眼睛，眼神奇异地在带土脸上飞快扫过，然后好像突然对床单的花色很感兴趣一样，盯着床单，抿着嘴不说话。

带土讪讪地道：“……我是说精神上。”


	3. Chapter 3

III

带土拧干毛巾挂起来，走回床边，意外发现斑还睁着眼睛，道：“怎么了？睡不着？”

斑不说话。他也没指望斑回答，径自上床背对着斑躺下。

……习惯的力量是强大的，三分钟后他俩很自然地转过身抱到了一起。

……

带土记得之前的排异反应持续了一个多月。这期间斑固然生不如死，带土也没好受到哪里去。

斑胸口是贯穿伤，躺着后背会痛，坐着又累，只能一直侧躺。带土当时看他脸色，估计他每一次心脏的跳动都痛得要死，看久了看得自己也脸色苍白，结果反而要斑来安慰他。很快斑痛着痛着就开始发冷，盖着被子烧起火堆都没用，带土挣扎了很久，最后认命地爬上床抱着他。斑一会儿冷一会儿热，在带土怀里哆哆嗦嗦。带土好多次都觉得斑肯定疼得要掐自己或者咬自己了，结果等了半天斑也只是靠着他蹭。

带土一开始抱斑的时候总是很不自在，总觉得斑会伤害自己，就对自己说反正自己也不想活了，做好了自己都嫌矫情的心理建设，才能整晚抱着斑睡，没想到斑意外地乖，在他怀里窝成一团，痛得最厉害的时候也只是把他抱得更紧。啊，对了，带土冷漠地想起来，他发烧还会说胡话。斑刚开始发烧晕过去的时候他给斑擦完身，斑已经把他自己家里人叫了个遍，从他妈到泉奈再到他爸，甚至还有几个更早夭折的弟弟的名字。最后大约是脑袋彻底烧坏了，甚至叫了几声带土，听得带土心里很不是滋味。

这些还不是最糟的。斑虚弱昏迷的时候再怎么麻烦，都没有他醒着有精神说话的时候难缠。他好像天生不折磨带土两下就不舒服，带土又没有他那么厚的脸皮，每每被他呛得无话可说。

比如——

“虽然说欠我的情还清以后就杀我，但你这小子，有必要这么认真吗，我痛的时候借胳膊给我掐，我发冷的时候主动抱我，我痉挛的时候嘴对嘴喂药？“

带土：“……”

再比如——

“我们未来什么关系？你算是我的学生吗？”

带土：“……我们没有关系。”

然后斑就自顾自道：“我看也不像，你比较像我未来欠下的风流债。”

带土：“……”

诸如此类。

……

怀中一冷。带土从假寐中睁开眼睛，发现斑不见了。他揉着眼睛，看见斑扶着墙慢慢地往厕所里走，登时一惊：“你干什么？怎么不叫我？”一边从床上下来，走过去想扶住他。

斑不轻不重地打开了他的手。

带土无奈道：“这有什么不好意思的？前两天不是都是我来的？都说了没关系的，我见过你满脸皱纹头发全白了牙齿掉光了走不动路的样子呢……”

眼下皮肤光洁头发乌黑唇红齿白但仍然手脚无力走不动路的斑冷漠地看了他一眼：“跟你想的不一样。我自己解决……喂！”

带土的行动力毕竟得了他的真传，说话间已经要把他裤子都扒下来了。然后他们一起沉默了。

斑侧过头去不看带土：“你差不多可以出去了吧。” 带土的角度能看到他发红的耳尖和眼角。他脑袋一热，道：“没事的我还见过你老得硬不起来的样子呢。”

然后伸手下去握住了。

他感觉到斑在他怀里猛地一弹，怕他伤口崩裂，当即从背后用另一只手圈住他腰，一边开始给他撸，一边继续冷漠道：“所以你现在还能硬起来，很好啊，有什么不好意思的。”

斑喉咙滚动出愤怒的声音，听起来是要骂他。带土加快了手上的动作，弄得他只能喘气。带土数次感觉到斑想转过来，但他不明所以，所以并不配合，继续贴在他背后给他撸。过了良久，带土渐渐感觉到不对，用大拇指指腹在顶端摩挲——斑发出长长的呻吟，往前一扑，要不是被带土捞住，他这个架势简直像要撞墙，他的额头砸在墙上难耐地磨蹭着……但是仍然没有射出来。

带土停下了动作，茫然道：“你……这是什么毛病？”

斑没回答。他还在贴着墙壁喘息，像是根本听不到带土讲话。

带土顾忌石壁阴冷潮湿，把斑从墙上扯下来，揉了揉他的额头。想不到斑却不领情，回头一口咬在了他的锁骨上。带土倒抽一口凉气，也不能拿伤员怎么样，只好含怒道：“你咬我干什么？”

斑的眼尾已经全红了，本来就大的眼睛显得更大。他叼着带土的锁骨不放，好一副磨牙吮血的样子，半晌才含混开口：“背后有人的时候我……”

带土听懂了他未尽之意，有点尴尬：“那你现在转过来了，应该没问题了……”

斑抬起眼睛看他，声音透着极度的烦躁不安：“去床上。”

……

带土发誓他一开始真的只是想用手帮斑撸出来的。他把斑抱到床上，两人面面相觑，带土正要尴尬地继续，斑忽然吃力地伸手从床边杂物箱里捞出一个盒子递给他。带土一头雾水地打开一看，是一盒油脂。

他感觉有一把火一路烧到头顶：“这是什么？”

“我保养镰刀用的。“斑的声音很哑。

带土气急败坏道：“我知道！你现在拿这个要我干嘛？”

斑给了他一个眼神让他自己体会。带土七窍生烟，心想斑真是得寸进尺，难不成还想要自己做好了润滑坐上去动不成，他想得美……

……

……所以变成现在这样完全是斑活该吧。带土埋在斑体内这样想着。斑非常热，裹得他很舒服。他往斑的敏感点动了动，于是被吮得更舒服了。带土还没有消气，恶声恶气道：“别以为这样就可以逃避决斗了。”

本来在仰头喘息的斑听了这话当即冷笑：“放心吧，等伤好了，你不说我也要先揍你一顿，不把你那半边白绝打掉下来，你都不知道白绝为什么这样白。”

带土看他也气得半死，不像是有预谋的样子，更感觉命运无常：“你那会儿怎么突然硬起来了？”

斑想了想，一脸的嫌弃：“我梦到我们一边搞，你一边压着我的伤口，痛醒了以后就这样了。”

带土震惊了：“啊？”

斑恨恨地用小腿撞了一下他：“你还把手指伸进我伤口里搅动。”

带土把脸别过去，不让他看到自己脸红，嘴上道：“你还真是个变态。”下身却很诚实，动得更猛了。

斑到底是重伤员，体力完全跟不上，射过一次之后很快就抬起一只手搭在带土肩上：“你停下，我不行了。”

带土看了看他伤处，又用手试了试他体温脉搏，确定没什么问题，漠然道：“你当初训练我的时候，我也说我不行了，你可没停啊。”说着更加放肆，故意快进慢出的磨人。

斑被他逼得呻吟着搂住他。带土猝不及防地把他翻过去，制住了他所有挣扎，一口咬住了他的后颈。

“！！！带土——“

带土沿着他背后脊骨一路吻下去。他每亲一下，斑就哆嗦着咬一下被子，吻到中途他大约实在是受不了了，边咬被子边含糊求饶。然而带土并不理他，求饶的词句也被带土顶得支离破碎。很快斑完全失控，自己一个劲往后，想吞进去更多，然而就是射不出来，于是刚刚勉强把自己撑起来就又挫败地软倒下去脸砸枕头。

最后带土拔出来射在了他背上，重新把他翻回来让他保持侧躺，接着用手帮他。

斑再次高潮以后抬起一只手臂盖住了眼睛。带土见他装死，顿时十分不满，一心想让这高傲不可一世的家伙此时看着自己，便把他的胳膊拉下来，把纠缠在斑的颊侧的长发小心拨开，捧着斑滚烫汗湿的脸温声哄他：“斑？你睁开眼，看看我。”

斑闭着眼睛摇头。带土故意让他射了太多，搞得到处都湿乎乎的，现在很清楚他在担心什么，憋着笑拽着他另一只手，让他自己摸：“不要担心，没失禁。都是你射出来的，你看看你，怎么兴奋成这样……”

斑勉强睁开了眼，眼眶连着颧骨、耳朵都充血发红，深黑的眼珠覆着泪，显然没聚上焦。他大约是觉得丢脸丢大发了，四肢又没有力气，只能拿头去撞带土的鼻子。带土一把钳住他的下巴，舌头伸进去吻了起来。


End file.
